DELIVERANCE
by irunmann
Summary: A story about, PSI, love, and sometimes random comedy... Set in a time in which PSI is a lost art and a new hope is arising to combat an ainciant evil, now being rewritten! Rewritten to chapter 3
1. Intro

Deliverance…

A dark night…

A dark night only remembered by the earth…

Only known by the earth…

A story is told…

Crap, the phone is ringing…

*RING!!!* *RING!!!*

A young man lying in his bed, he pulls a cover over his head, trying to forget the phone exists.

*RING!!!* *RING!!!*

The young man rolled over, not caring, but getting just a little annoyed…

*RING!!!* *RING!!!*

The young man leaped out of bed and swung at the phone with his fist, in the dark room he couldn't see well and missed the phone, smashing his nightstand into splinters, realizing he missed he quelled his anger and picked up the receiver.

"Its-", he looked at the digital clock that once rested on the nightstand, though now it was on the floor, he looked and saw the time, '2:46', "-two forty six in the morning! What do you want?!" The young man said in rage. His name is Damien, and the events that followed that one phone call would send him on an epic journey.

"Well SORRY!!! I just wanted to call my son and say I'm coming home early! But NO!!! You have to be an ASS again! Oh well! I love you and hope you piss the bed, LOVE DAD!!!" The other end of the line went dead with a slam at the other end of the receiver, Damien sat down wondering if his mom or his little sister would wake, but they were used to it. Let's just say this family is a plutonium bomb that often misfires.

*RING!!!* *RING!!!*

Damien picked up the receiver.

"Hey dad? Lis-" He was suddenly cut off by a low, harsh voice.

"I'm not your dad dumb-fuck! If you're the one going to save all our asses, where screwed!" SLAM! The receiver went dead, Damien wandered back to bed wondering what the hell had just happened…

The next morning was not better, Damien woke up wondering if the conversations he had last night were a dream, until he looked at his splintered and broken nightstand. It was split down the middle, and nothing on the nightstand itself was broken or even thrown off the nightstand, the only thing that was supposed to be on it was the digital clock on the floor. Damien cleaned of the stuff and threw the broken nightstand with all the other broken furniture, and all the broken phones, all stacked in the corner of his skull infested room. Just then he heard a sound, and relized his digital alarm clock was playing the radio, he woke early, something he _never_ does. It was blasting the Eagleland national anthem, the fanfare sounded different, must be a live band. Damien turned off the radio and began to get dressed as he walked down the hallway of his home; it was a nice place snug in the forests of Pennsylvania. He was walking down the hallway to the bathroom, as he approached the door, he heard another song being played, but it wasn't his radio. Damien put his ear to the door and listened… It was his brother, Tim… He was singing… Singing Hannah Montana… And the door **was locked**! Anger seared through Damien as he tried to control his anger and not punch the door down.

"Tim! Get out of there and be gay somewhere else!" Damien said as he pounded at the door, though lightly, he didn't want to pay for a new door.

"Nah… How's my singing dumbass?" Said Tim. Damien could just see his face, sneering at him, holding a hairbrush to his face like a microphone, Damien thought he was just thinking that image, but he was actually seeing it, looking with his mind. Well, Damien was pissed, his face turned a pale purple as he was too angry to breath, he knew his day was ruined, just from the way things where started out, so, he made another entrance, he punched a hole in the door. Tim was freaking out and trying to find something, _anything_, to stuff the door shut, even though he knew it was useless… his brother played chicken with a car, _and won._ Tim turned his attention behind him in the small bathroom; he saw a small window and headed towards it, just as Damien got the door opened.

"I wouldn't try that!" Yelled Damien as he sneered and waited for Tim's hope to fade. Tim tried to get the window open, only to find he couldn't open it, so like anyone in that situation, he PANICED!!!

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" yelled Tim as he clamored for anything that would prevent certain doom.

"Moi? I just GLUED THE FUCKING WINDOWS SHUT! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Yelled Damien before letting out an evil chuckle.


	2. Riff

Deliverance…

Chap. 2

Time, it goes fast, especially when a six foot giant is standing at the door to the bathroom, and you just pissed him off. What happened went like lightning. Damien was at the door, in all his musculature, angry, sadistic, about to kill something glory. And Tim sat in the corner, realizing his escape plan, jumping out a two-story window, has failed, his mind was racing, wondering how Damien is not going to kill him. Damien Came closer, and closer, slowely as Tim looked for something not bolted, or _glued_ down or shut. Realizing it was too late, he crawled into the fetal position, not realizing until it already happening, he was gently carried out and sat on the ground nicely. Damien then returned to his morning toilet, Tim lying on the ground confused, to say the least. Damien closed the door and locked it, wondering if he wierded out Tim enough. Thank god for that anger management! Or else he would be cleaning up blood for the next three days! Damien turned to his sink, the sink was upset higher for Damien, he was a big guy and they moved here just because there old house was not big enough. It was in Winters, though it was nice and Damien enjoyed the snow, it was just too small. He onetime met the sun of Dr. Andonuts VIII, a great prodigy. Though he seemed a bit British in accent and character. Damien turned on the sink, the water was nice and cold, it reminded him of Winters, the cold. He grabbed his toothbrush and splerted on the government brand toothpaste. He did a quick brush and went out of there, getting ready for school. It was 9:00 and school started around needed to get dressed. Damien wandered into his wreck of a room, a room so emotional looking you could feel the malice and the hate, and the sorrow, and the whatever emotional kids else shoved into their soul. Though Damien wasn't at all emotional, he sported a look that made three year old girls cry, long, black wavy hair, down to at least past his shoulders, his eyes where a shade of light blue with a hint of green, and he had a small beard growing, just recently regrown. He was trying to decide whether to wear the school uniform or his 'usual'. He looked at his uniform, a nice blue suit, and a red tie, the color of the party that won in the last Eagleland election. He looked at his name-badge; it looked like the ones usually seen adoring the breasts of over-sized breasted secretaries, though it showed not only his name, but age and blood type. "Damien Utam, age 16, blood type A" He looked at the badge in disgust, wondering if they'll police the state soon, he opted for his usual, the black on black on black. On black. He grabbed his "_sac a dos_" as it was referred to; he was failing French, and tried to incorporate it anywhere he went. And he went off too school.


	3. Magicant, first visit

Deliverance…

Chap. 3

Today was not ordinary, Damien was just about to leave his house, when just as he walked out, he saw that the school bus had just left.

'Perfect timing.' Damien thought as he walked over his driveway and straddled his bike. Today he was going to race the bus, and he was planning to win this time. The bus driver aw what he was going to do, so he revved his engine a few times, Damien saw the bus driver smile at the tought of creaming him again. The bus peeled out and Damien on his bike followed suite. The two pulled up beside eachother, the other teens on the bus screaming when they went around corners, Damien keeping up even on straight aways. The bus and Damien where at a sharp corner overlooking a cliff face, the bus driver was cocky as he made the turn, only to put the bus on the guard rail. Damien saw in terror as the bus started to lean over the cliff. Damien outstretched his hand, almost like he was grabbing it.

"No! You wont DIE!" He yelled as stems of blue energy surrounded the bus and connected to Damien's outstretched hand, he pulled the bus off the cliff from death onto the road. The blue energy disappeared and Damien stared dumbstruck at his own hand. A young lady on the bus was staring out the window with a smile.

'A PSI user, so I am not the last one.' Thought a girl sitting on the seat looking at Damien. She was about five foot six, she had long blonde hair and eyes of the deepest grey. Though her eyes shined blue when she looked at Damien. 'I need to see him, maybe I will go to him now,' she thought as she turned away and got off the bus she walked over to the still bumbstruck Damien and grabbed his hand, Damien looked into her eyes and saw something wonderous, her eyes where changing from grey to blue and back, like a lava lamp.

"I am Sammi, I'm in your Bio class, and I am a Pchycic, and I'm guessing you are too." She said with a big smile on her face. "That was amazing what you did, I thought I would have had to save us all myself." Damien just stared.

"I don't understand, what did I do?"

"You used your mind, and awakened your powers. You are a PSI user, the thing that governs our universe. Come I will tell you more, we cannot let normal people know what gifts we have, but first." Sammi turned around and outstretched her hand, a ball of light emerged from her hand, it went near the bus and exploded in a flash, knocking out all of the students and the bus driver. "PSI flash, erases memory and can sometimes kill, it takes a lot of control to use properly." She said as the two walked away, Sammi leading them both into the woods, over the cliff, they stepped out, and instead of falling to their deaths, they floated down softly, Damien saw Sammi's eyes glow blue, when she landed her eyes turned back to grey. The two walked through the woods for what seemed like hours, the two crossing over streams, over canyons, over wide rivers, all just like a flat room, not being diverted by any obstacle. They eventually reached a clearing with a single tree and a tent next to it.

"This is the Magicant tree, this tree taught me everything I know of PSI. Damien touch the tree." Said Sammi as she pushed Damien near the tree. He slowley lifted his hand and outstretched it, he touched the tree and his world went black.

Damien awoke in an endless black plane, he looked around and saw nothing, he looked at himself and saw himself as a child, he felt the invisible ground and felt it warm. Damien was scared and bewildered, he was normal just hours ago and now he regressed in age and now stands in pure void. A voice in his head told him to calm down and sit. So he did. He sat and sat and sat. He sat and sat and sat some more. All he did for hours was sat and stared out, only seeing black, void, nothing, zilch, nada, nothing at all. Then from the distance, a pink cloud, a cloud that welcomed him, he sat and waited. He sat and waited some more as the cloud grew bigger and came closer. The cloud was now above him and stopped, a rope fell from the cloud and Damien grabbed on as the clous started to move again. He climbed up the robe. Climbing and climbing and climbing and climbing, never stopping. As he climbed his body aged, by the time he reached the top, his body was back to it's original teen form. In the middle of the cloud sat a boy, meditating. Just sitting there, not at all moving, Damien heard the voice again saying to meditate with him. So he did, eventually he heard his mother call him, the voice said to ignore her. He could not and looked around. The voice said try again, I will not tell anyone. So he did, and he ignored his mothers voice, he saw a face, old and wise. He saw it was angry.

"**DO YOU WANT TO BECOME STRONGER? THEN LET ME HAVE YOUR LEGS." **Damien felt his legs go, he sat their with no legs.

"**DO YOU WANT TO BE BRAVE? THEN GIVE ME YOUR ARMS." **Damien felt his arms bo, he sat their as a quadrapeligic.

"**Do you want to see the truth? Then give me your eyes." **Damien felt his eyes go and he couldn't see, he sat their.

"**do you want to hear the truth? then give me your ears." **Damien felt his ears go and he sat their.

"**I am speaking with you through your minds eye, you feel pain and are sad, would you like to be free of pain, free of sadness? Then give me your mind, it will make you free." Damien felt his mind go, he felt the pain go, then he felt a tingle, his mind was back but without pain, his legs where back with new strength, his arms where back with new bravery, his eyes where back and he could see truth, his ears where back and he could hear truth, he sat up and saw the young boy turn old and then to dust as Damien slowely woke up…**


End file.
